


Breakfast

by Michiko165



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michiko165/pseuds/Michiko165
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink's and Aoba's morning.<br/>I'm bad at summary :(<br/>Read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This pair really needs more love.  
> I mean, seriously.

It's 5AM and since living in this small but beautiful cottage, Aoba had a habit of waking up early in the morning. While the sun was still hiding behind those mountains. While he could still smell the aroma of morning dew. While Ren was still curling up like a blue fur ball. While his warm, long, red hair man still sleep soundlessly. Aoba couldn't help but looking at Mink who was still sleeping peacefully, couldn't believe that the older man was finally starting to accept him little by little.

Aoba sighed. He felt a little bit too happy lately and it's kind of made him scared. When he finally out from his daydream and decided to go out from bed to prepare breakfast, he felt a large and strong hand around his waist.

"What time is it?" said the older man beside him. Still not opening his eyes.

"Ah, Mink. Good morning. It's still 5AM. Get back to sleep. I'll cook something for us."

"…..Us, hmm?" Mink now positioned himself so he could look at Aoba in his eyes while giving him a small sleepy smirk.

Noticing that he was being played with the other man, Aoba slightly blushed.

"Sh-shut up! Go back to sleep already. You've been staying up last night, right?" Aoba pouted a little and then smiled. "I'll wake you up after I finished cooking." and with that, slightly patted Mink's head.

Of course Mink was being Mink. He looked at Aoba for a few seconds and immediately fell back to sleep again, trusting the younger boy will wake him up because he's pretty hungry.

After Mink's finally released him, Aoba get out from the bed and pick up Ren. He put his hand on Ren's head. Immediately, the dog opened his eyes and greeted his master.

"Aoba"

"Good morning, Ren. I need your help again this morning." Aoba smiled sheepishly to his allmate. He's not really good at cooking. At first, Mink didn't even touch his cooking. He thought that maybe it's one of the Mink's reasons to show Aoba that he's not interested being friendly with him. But after a few months and they're finally conveyed their own feelings, Mink's started to try Aoba's food. ' _It tasted bad_ ', he said, but he kept eating like normal. Mink was rarely complaint. Aoba knew that his cooking wasn't that good. Sometimes it was too sweet, sometimes it was too salty or worse, plain and bitter. The blue haired guy felt guilty. All he could do was cook for his lover. So he decided to train every day. By Ren's help, Aoba's getting better and better.

"Aoba, what are you gonna cook for breakfast?" Ren's voice made Aoba back to his senses.

"Uh. Um, scrambled egg?" He's really bad at making a menu. He knew that, but…

"As plain as usual, Aoba." Ren spoke up his mind.

"I know, I know! So what do you have in mind?" Aoba sighed and he let Ren chose the menu for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

Mink was finally up from his slumber because of the good smell from the kitchen. He wondered that finally Aoba's cooking skill was finally improving. He looked at the clock and it was 6AM. Groggily, he's up and headed to the kitchen.

He found the younger boy wearing his apron while doing his cooking and Ren was in his sleep mode. It seems Aoba's almost finished because he could smell the aroma of miso soup.

On the other hand, the blue haired boy didn't sense Mink was quietly watching him from behind. He's too absorbed with his miso and wondering that it will taste fine. Ren did his best to help him now this was his part to make it work!

Suddenly Aoba felt something heavy on his head. He soon realized that it was Mink who's putting his chin on Aoba's head.

"Smell good. Finally." Mink said in his usual deep tone.

Aoba's been living with Mink for almost two years and sometimes he still couldn't handle when Mink's being surprisingly romantic. It's not like Mink has a romantic nature. He's just like that from the start and he didn't even think that he did somehow really cute, romantic and successfully made Aoba's heart jumps.

"What do you mean by ' _finally_ '?" Aoba was trying his best to hide his blushes. Sometimes he wished that he were as cool as Mink.

"Last time, your miso tasted sweet." Mink said it casually while playing with Aoba's hair. It made him flinch every time the older man did that. It's not as hurt as before but it tickles him.

"And your hair is still sensitive."

"I'm sorry for being a bad cooker." Aoba turned the stove off and turned around, facing Mink properly. "And yes. It tickles me." He pouted.

Mink raised his eyebrow slightly.

"So how about this one?" he took a glance to Aoba's miso and fried fish.

"It should be much better than the last time. I think." It didn't look bad as the last one so he had a little bit confidence. "Don't worry, I already try it. At least it's not bi—"

Aoba words were cut off as soon as Mink's lips touched him. He flinched again. Surprised because of the sudden attack. The red haired man pushed their body closer and this made Aoba moan. Mink stopped for a while and said "Stick your tongue."

This caught Aoba's off guard.

"Wha—"

As soon as Aoba opened his mouth to protest, Mink attacked him again, exploring every inch of his mouth. He sucked and licked it again and again. It tasted a little bit salty because of the miso that Aoba tried earlier.

Satisfied, Mink finally pulled away.

"It's definitely get better."

"What?" Aoba still didn't catch it.

"Your miso."

"How did you know?"

"From your mouth"

"… You-!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think Mink's a little bit OOC -______- but I enjoyed write this story so, yup!


End file.
